parkinglot muses
by saynotojoe
Summary: what goes through rangers head when he is sitting in Stephine's parking lot. the first chapter is very short rated t for bad language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is good. I don't own any of the characters here they all belong to the wonderful J.E

Ranger's prov

I have had the day from hell. Normally I don't mind the meetings, the paperwork, the overall running of a company. My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso I run rangeman, a security company of sorts, and it takes up most of my time . Today alone I sat through three meetings with corporate suites that think they're important enough for the top of the line security , filled out five stack's of paperwork, and brought in four FTA's.( Failure to appears. ) My men and I pick up high bond skips and drag them back into the system.

Today all of this work bothered me because my babe Stephine Plum the bombshell bounty hunter finally broke up with her ass of an off and on again boyfriend Joe Morealli. She found him banging Terri Gillman in a cheap hotel .Lucky I was there to stop her from castrating the pendejo . I've been waiting for the chance for him to finally fuck up for good. That way I could have her not only in my bed but in my life as well. I have been trying to tell her I have loved her for years, but I just didn't have the balls. So I told her shit like "I love you in my own way" and "my love comes with a condom not a ring" and a whole mess of other stupid and untrue shit. I plan to make it up to her though.

So here I sit sitting in my turbo in her apartment parking lot trying to work up the courage to get my ass out of the dam car. What if she doesn't love me? I don't blame her if she didn't thanks to all the shit I put her through. Shit, my babe is up there all alone and I am sitting here having an argument with myself. Dios I am going to hell in a hand basket. Ok even if I just go up to watch her sleep. No stop being a pussy and get your ass up there.

I have been in third world countries commanded black ops missions, and yet I am scared of a little curly haired Wight girl from the burg. My cell rang I picked it up." o. Hey rangeman you still sitting in bombshells parking lot."

"Why tank? You know I am off line for the rest of the night unless somebody died."

"Well just wanted to give you a head's up. Bombshell is on her way down to talk to you."

I hung up and got out of the car just as my babe walked out of the lobby, I just stared at her for a few seconds "babe. We have t talk why don't we go up stairs."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers I have been ask to add on to this story so I am

I make no money from this story usual disclaimers apply

Stephine's prov

oh shit ranger just said we need to talk with his blank face on this can only be bad He saw the fear in my eyes and his face softens not a bad talk babe. For once I was thankful for his dam esp I blushed, and he led me to the elevator. You never ride in the elevator . Special occasion babe. I look at him and see a whole bunch of emotions flash across his face hope fear and I hope the last one love. So I said clearing my throat whats the occasion?

You find out babe. He said as the elevator doors slid open.

I was so nervous I could tell that ranger was as well we walked into my tiny apartment. As I walked over and got a bear for me and a bottle of watter for ranger. I new I was going to need the liquid courage.

Ranger motioned me over to sit on th couch next to him .He surprised me by warping me up in his arm's and whispering .after a wile he spoke softly how you holding up babe? I was warped in a Bulgari cocoon and just barely mumbled Ok. Rangers eyes got serious as he let me go and I sat upright on th couch.

Babe I made so many mistake's with you all of the stupid shit telling you I loved you in my own way .well I love you in every way and now that the cop has finally fucked up,and out of you life for good I wondered if you would forgive me. I love you babe and I am so sorry for all the shit I put you through.

Ranger couldn't say any more because my lips had muffled his words with a bone melting kiss. When we finally separated I said Ranger shut up .so what your saying is that you want me in your life,you want to be a couple and that you love me .I looked over to see Ranger looking scared holly shit ranger scared bat man afraid . I lunged at him saying I love you to ranger .

Babe will you do me the honer of going out on a at with me this Friday .

Of course I will ranger.


End file.
